The Son of Neptune
by hastycat
Summary: What I think the next Heroes of Olympus book will be. Percy is brought to the Roman Camp Half-Blood, and everything isn't as nice and sweet as the Greek Camp Half-Blood. And will Percy ever get his memory back?


**I Wake Up With Some Weird Girl**

Even without his memory, Percy knew something wasn't right. He had awoken to the sound of moving feet in a subway station.

"Percy! Thank god your awake!" Percy looked up to see a young girl, around 15 or 16, sat next to him. She had curly light brown hair that fell right under her shoulders. Her light blue eyes showed relief as Percy sat up.

"What's going on?" Percy rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Who are you?" The girl blinked in confusion. She suddenly started laughing.

"Oh, Perce! You got me going there for a second!" the girl laughed.

"I'm serious," Percy said, "I really have no idea who you are, or who I am for that matter."

The girl saw the confusion on Percy's face.

"Y-You really don't remember me?" she asked. Percy nodded, seeing that that answer hurt her.

"Well, I'll help you remember!" the exclaimed, "First off, I'm Laura Leese, and you're Perceus Jackson. We've been best friends since we were 12, and we're 16 now." Percy nodded, but the information Laura was giving him didn't seem right.

"Where are we, then, Laura?" Percy asked. Her eyes seemed to glitter when he said her name.

"We're in train station, Perce," Laura explained, "We were going to the Wolf House. You said you really wanted to see it. I'm not sure why, since it's just some dilapidated old house." Something in Percy's mind seemed to remember this Wolf House. But he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

* * *

Percy and Laura stepped out of the train station and stepped onto a field. The station seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, except for the road that ran by it. A house lay in ruins on top of the hill.

"Come on, Percy! That's the Wolf House!" Laura said, running off towards the building. Percy reluctantly followed. Laura had told him about how they had gone to school together for years, and they had never fit in with the other students. That they had done pretty much everything together. Percy was having a hard time believing this.

The Wolf House was creepier closer to it.

"You sure this is where I said I wanted to go?" Percy asked, looking around the house.

"Positive, Perce!" Laura said as she entered the building. If Percy thought the building looked creepy from the outside, he was even more freaked out about the inside. Barely any light shone through the opening, where the roof should have been, since clouds were blocking the sun. It looked as if a tornado and an earthquake came through it, one right after the other.

"This place gives me a bad feeling…" Percy shivered as he spoke, goose bumps forming on his arms. Percy just notice the plain orange t-shirt and blue jeans he was wearing, and wished he had something warmer.

Laura fell back into Percy's arms where something brushed passed her.

"I-I don't k-know what it w-was." she stammered, having a hard time getting her words out. Percy pushed her to her feet and tried to see what had scared her. Percy was pushed to the ground as a creature jumped onto him.

"PERCY!" Laura yelled in surprise, to afraid to do anything about the beast. As if on instinct, Percy reached into his pocked at pulled out a pen. A little confused with himself, he uncapped the pen. The sword that appeared out of the pen shocked him. Percy stabbed the sword into the beast's side just before it could bite him. The beast rolled of Percy, whimpering on the ground. Percy pulled out his sword as a voice bellowed, "Enough!"

Percy and Laura turned to see a large white wolf standing a few feet from them. She growled in their direction, the walked towards the fallen wolf Percy had stabbed.

"Not bad, boy," the wolf said, without moving her mouth. She looked up at the two human teens, "But you aren't welcomed here. Go back before we force you to."

Percy seemed even more confused then when Laura tried to explain his life to him.

"Why aren't we welcomed?" Percy asked.

"Not both of you," the wolf said, "Just you, Perceus Jackson." Percy blinked as the wolf said his name, not remembering saying it. Before he could ask questions, the wolf seemed to flinch back, as if someone was telling it something very important. When the wolf finally looked back at Percy, she seemed to be glowing with anger. She nodded to the other wolves and they all ran off, some taking the injured wolf.

"I am Lupa, guardian of demigods," the wolf announced, "You will be tested, demigods, for your right of entrance into the camp. If you fail, you shall not live to see another day."


End file.
